Of Life, Love, and Music
by Jane Pierre
Summary: Edward discovers Bella has a passion for music, but what will he do when he discovers her biggest secret yet? Be warned! Characters are slightly changed.
1. Chapter 1

**The wonderful world of Twilight was created by the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. She is the owner, not I. I just like to imagine my own stories within her amazingness! Please enjoy! It more than likely is grammer filled, and full of poor spelling... please be kind, i'll try to catch as many mistakes as possible!**

* * *

Edward's topaz eyes followed the slim figure as she crossed the lunch room. Her tray containing only a juice and apple. Her mind was still frustratingly silent to his own. He blinked.

What was it? Why could he hear every dull and simple thought of the masses surrounding him, but not the one of a person he was curious about? Every day he spent more and more time eavsdropping on the students Bella Swan sat by in class, walked by in the hallways, and bumped into at her locker.

He wondered why her mind was silent. Everyone else wondered why her mouth was.

Again he focused on the longe figure. She sat by herself, as she did everyday. Pulling out a book, she burried herself behind it. Juice unopened. Apple whole and reflecting the florescent lights.

Edward stared continuously at her. He felt a nudge in his ribs, and heard Alice's question before her mouth even opened.

"Nothing." he reassured her.

She wouldn't be forgetting, but she let it go for the moment.

"I won't be telling you later either." he sighed, "I wouldn't think you'd bet against yourself." A smile crept up is lips.

"Just you wait Edward," she smirked, "once you find out all about Bella Swan you'll be running straight to me."

Edward frowned. It was a trick Alice had used before, some game to get him curious. As much as he wanted to know what his sister had seen about Bella Swan, he was willing to wait.

"I'll give you a week." She said playfully, and got up to dump her uneaten food.

Edward's eyes flashed back to Bella. She still sat behind her book, drink and apple untouched. Edward's curiousity burned as the silence of her mind taunted him.

* * *

School was out, and Edward's family had opted to run in the park instead of going straight home.

"Let's race!" Alice chimmed gleefully. As they discussed on who would win, classmates emptied the parking lot. Nearly empty, Edward noticed a red truck still parked in the third row.

"Hey," he began, but Alice interrupted.

"We'll race without you Edward."

"...besides, you always win." Jasper finished, clapping him on the shoulder.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett left towards the park, heads together and speaking quickly. Sighing, Edward turned back to the school. His nose taking in all the smells, searching for an intoxicating floral scent.

He had entered the art building when he caught a wiff of her. Eyes closing as he drew a deep breath. Like a child seeking fresh baked cookies, he glided down the hall.

Moments later, he stood in front of the music hall door. He scoffed, Forks high school called it a music hall, but in reality it was just another room, slightly larger than a normal classroom. The few extra square feet to allow for an orchestra to squeeze in.

His hand was on the doorknob when he heard it. A sweet, warm tenor voice filling his ears. The door muffled the cello, but he could hear the skill behind the smooth notes.

Silently he entered the room. Bella Swan sat by herself near a care-worn upright piano. She craddled her cello on her shoulder, drawing her bow over the strings. Haunting music echoed in the empty room, its player gently swaying her body with the crescendos and runs. At the sound of a drawn out fermata, Bella closed her eyes, falling into her senses as the note vibrated through her fingers.

In the slight pause, she stopped. Her human senses picking up on a predator. She turned her head and spotted Edward standing by the door.

"Don't stop." Edward said as her eyes widened in surprise, mouth parting in a small 'o'. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

When she continued to just look at him, Edward softly cleared his throat and turned around to leave.

"Wait," he heard her say, although only because of his super sensitive ears. She had barely whispered it. Seeing him stop midmotion, she realized he had heard her. "You don't have to go."

Edward turned slowly. Raising one dark eyebrow he said, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," she spoke more loudly, "I don't mind." Her hand guestured towards the piano bench.

He crossed the room as humanly as possible and gracefully took a seat. Noticing as he did that the piano was covered in sheet music. Some of which looked to be composed of Bella's untidy scrawl.

He looked back at her, noticing she was watching him.

"Please." he guestured. His words seemed to snap her out of a trance. Picking up her bow, she began to play again.

Edward leaned on his hand, gazing at her. Thoughts running a mile a minute. If anything were to be gained, he mused, it was that at least there was one other person in Forks who understood music as he did.

Chapter 1 end.

* * *

**I normally like to get the whole project done before i put it before my readers... but i have a feeling this might take me a while. I know i wouldn't want to be deprived of such a potential story!!**

**If you didn't like it so far, well, huge sigh i guess you can click the back button and read a different one! i hope you find one out there you like!! honestly.**

**Thanks for reading again! Happy reviews and tips on my writing much appreciated!**

**Jane Pierre**


	2. Chapter 2

**I alas am not the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Twilight belongs to her, and my fanfiction belongs to me! Enjoy.  
By the way, this chapter is in Bella's point of view, as well as being a bit shorter. The next one is on the way! I promise!! Reading the reviews and seeing many of you have put my story on alert makes me so happy! and since then, more wonderful ideas as to how far and where this story will go!**

* * *

"How do you get your cello home?" he asked her, glancing at the instrument by her side.

"Very carefully." she answered. A small smile touching her lips. She was having fun with with his questions, which began flying out of his mouth after she declined his offer to carry her cello.

"Tell me why you won't let me touch it again." he asked as she switched hands. The thing could get quite heavy and hard on the hands.

"This instrument belonged to my great-grandfather, I'm keen to keep it in my care." she replied, "Besides, it's older than both of us put together."

He laughed at that. _Right..._

"Well, at least you let me carry this heavy thing for you!" he exclaimed, shrugging to emphasize the bulky messenger bag full of music. Bella gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you by the way." she said. She was surprised. She was actually enjoying herself! Normally she didn't like to mingle with people. More so since she found out.  
well, she wasn't going to think about that day now. She was 'happy.' And that's all that mattered, right?

He was staring at her again.

"Don't you ever watch where you are going?"

He rolled his eyes. "Have I run into anything yet?"

Bella just shrugged to herself. He truely was walking perfectly straight. She on the other hand had almost fallen down about three times. Once on the perfectly flat tile down the hall, another spot right outside the door, and finally just a second ago when there must have been a rock out of place on the ground.

_Sasha (my cat.): Why is she the one with the cello!  
Me: I don't know... she's human?  
Sasha: True, humans are clumsy... You rolled over on me last night. Again.  
Me: Hey! Let me get back to the chapter!  
Sasha: ..._

They were nearing her red truck now. Standing by her door Bella dug in her jean pocket for her key.

"Tell me how..." Edward began, eyes searching for a reasonably safe spot for the bulky instrument.

"...I told you, very carefully."

She opened her door and somehow defied reality by comfortably fitting her cello in the passenger seat.

"I'm impressed." Edward whistled.

"Yeah, yeah." But a triumphant smile showed on her face. "Well Edward, it was nice of you to listen to me today."

She wondered if he noticed her choice of words. Could he tell she meant to say 'Come again tomorrow!' and 'Please don't come back!" at the same time? He studied her face for a moment before answering.

"It was my pleasure, really." he answered. "Would you turn me away if I came back?"

Now it was her turn to think about what she was going to say. So many answers were running through her mind. She wanted to shout 'Yes!' then 'No!' all at once.

"Well," she said slowly, "I don't mind, but if I ever plan on perfecting the Williams piece by the talent show, you'll need to leave me alone every once in a while. It's hard to fix mistakes with an audience."

"You're going to be in the talent show?" he asked incredulously, "You'll be the best act."

"It's for Charlie." she replied, "he wants to see me perform in front of people befoer I..." she stopped herself from saying it, "...graduate." she breathed.

Oh my God! She practically screamed at herself. She had almost told him! What was she thinking? Wait. She wasn't thinking! Now was definately a good time to go home.

"I guess I can understand." Edward agreed, "People should hear you play, you're amazing."

She blushed. "Thanks. But I really neet to go home now." She really needed to get her brain checked.

"See you tomorrow!" he said.

"Yeah."

Once behind the wheel in her truck Bella took a few deep breaths. Starting the engine.

Was this really what she wanted?

Pulled out and put the truck into drive.

Did she want Edward to know her? Her secrets?

Slowly she pulled onto the highway.

Could she really be friends and have secrets?

As the road curved towards Charlie's Bella shook her head. I'm going to sleep on it, she decided.

Ch. 2 End

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know this one is a little bit shorter (only 100 words!!) , sorry! But I'll hopefully get two more chapters in by tomorrow. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll post another tonight. Sigh... we shall see... work creative mind! work sore hand!**

**Jane Pierre**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Stephenie Meyer is awesome! She wrote Twilight, did you hear?? My point is, she is the author and owner of twilight, i am just a dedicated fan. So much in fact that this is the third chapter people! As you read this tonight, know that I am busting my behind to get the fourth one out! I shamefully fell asleep last night mid-writing...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In his mind, the next day couldn't go fast enough. Alice had kept him busy at home all night, convincing him that 'Going over to Bella's house to watch her sleep is a bit stalker-ish.'

Overall, his family kept from speaking their opinions out loud. Not that it prevented Edward from hearing them anyway. Emmett thought Bella looked a bit scrawny. He had gym class with her and couldn't help imagining a session of basketball where she had missed the hoop by five feet, nailing the unsuspecting teacher in the face.

Rosalie was a bit resentful at the whole situation. The mere fact that Edward had shown anyone interest quirked her. Edward shrugged off the obvious jealousy. Alice of course, was estatic. Why Edward mused, he didn't know. Or care to know. Listening to Alice's thoughts was a bit like listening to a kid in a candy shop. 'ooo I want this one!' 'No! This one!' 'Wait! This one!' all on fast forward.

It was a wonder how Jasper delt with all the excitement. Jasper's opinion on Bella made Edward frown. According to the emotion-sensitive vampire, Bella was always in a state of sadness, and to his utter confusion, pain. Yet she walked around as if nothing were wrong, smile on her face. Knowing this made Edward furious. If only he could hear her mind, he might know what she was keeping secret and possibly help.

As for his parents, Carlisle and Esme were in an elevated state of happiness. Both of them had been wishing for years that he'd find someone to love. And here he was, obsessed with Bella Swan. She may be human yet, but they had thier hopes.

Bringing himself from his thoughts to the present moment, Edward sighed in frustration. He had only caught sight of Bella once today, and the students surrounding her were obviously ignoring her, for their thoughts never strayed from homework or idle gossip. He also noticed how she avoided conversation. In fact, she hardly looked away from her path, as if in her own world.

She must really be antisocial, he mused. That will be question for her later.

He was outside the lunch room when he caught her scent, powerful and euphoric. His pace slowed as he inhaled, savoring the aroma.

"Edward?"

His eyes opened, meeting a pair of rich brown ones.

"Bella." he exhaled.

She looked at him curiously. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Ha! Better than good." he replied, meeting her probing gaze.

She wore a deep green sweater with jeans today. Her jacket was draped over her arm while she still wore her scarf, hat, and gloves.

"I wouldn't say it's that cold out yet." Edward said, pointing with his eyes to her winter gear. A blush colored her cheeks.

"I like to keep warm, you know, keep from getting sick." she shrugged her small shoulders, "plus anything is cold compared to Phenoix."

"Fair enough." Edward allowed, "may I join you for lunch?" They had made it to the back of the line. Bella took a tray.

"I suppose," she said slowly.

Edward followed suit, grabbing a tray. As Bella took an apple and juice, he began to load his tray up with everything in sight.

"Are you not hungry?" he asker her.

"Not really," she replied, taking in Edward. His tray was quite comically overflowing. He had a slice of pizza, a hot ham and cheese sandwhich, a serving of fries, two different vegetables, milk, juice, a fresh salad, an apple and banana, and somewhere under the napkin he had gotten a scoop of mashed potatoes. One of his peas rolled off his tray as she stared at him.

"We have different appetites." she said, holding in her laughter.

Oh how true that was. He finished paying and followed her across the lunch room. He caught surprised thoughts as people saw them together. Mike Newton was bellowing curses while Jessica Stanley was taking in every detail for her next gossip feast. Sitting across from Bella he found her staring at him again. And at the mountain of food between them.

"What?" he said, "I like to have my options."

"Aparantly." she breathed.

Lunch proceeded without a hitch after that. They both talked about their classes, and the teachers they did or didn't like. At one point, Bella was laughing loudly about his description of their biology teacher. He stopped to listen and watch. She sounded exhilarated. The lines under her eyes moments before dissappeared under her wide smile and sparkeling eyes. When she came back to her senses she was still glowing.

"Oh shoot!" she cried, glancing at her watch. "I'm going to be late for class!"

Hastily she rose from her chair, tossing the uneaten apple into her bag. Grabbing her juice she looked at Edward. "See you after school?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**This is where I fell asleep. blush at least it was at a scene change! plus it gave me time to dream out the details... NOW DON'T GET MAD... i want to edit some of the details in the second half of this chapter, so i'll be posting it later on tonight... this is an honest to God promise! so to be fair, i'm going to upload the first half while i get moving on the second part.  
later!**

**Jane Pierre**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, just a writing fan. Second half of ch.3, Bella's POV, nuff said.**

* * *

Edward entered the music hall at exactly 3:01 PM. She smiled at his surprised face and quick glance at the clock.

"I have a free period at the end of the day," she answered his unasked question, "although you made it here pretty quick."

"My last class is very close." he said softly, "what are you practicing today?" he asked.

She was shifting through her music, cello laying on its side. "I'll be practicing the piano portion of the Williams piece. This weekend I'll be recording it so I'll have something to play with at the show." She leaned over the length of the piano, grabbing a bulky folder.

"Ah, here it is." she clutched the papers, moving around carefully to sit down on the bench.

"Do you mind?" Edward motioned to sit by her.

"S-sure, go ahead." Shocked. How did he get across the room so fast? Wasn't he just by the door? Shaking her head she arranged the music in front of her.

As she set her fingers on the keys Edward sat perfectly still, as if carved out of stone. Despite the space between their bodies she had a hard time concentrating. Taking a deep breath she began to play.

After the first few bars, Bella settled into the music. Her mind drifted away to a peaceful place. Her place. Williams 'Going to School' from the movie Memoirs of a Geisha was one of her favorite pieces. The piece challenged both her skills on the piano as well as her cello. Leaning into the notes, Bella quietly hummed the instrumental part, imagining how it would sound together.

She was prepping herself to turn the page when Edward's white hand flashed up, tugging the corner and watching for her to reach the end. She sighed contently, not having to pause in the music for even a second kept her focused on the music. A few times, she slowed just a bit, her hands tenativly working out the difficult measures.

One particular measure was proving troublesome, her right hand stumbled for the third try to execute the notes perfectly. Stopping, she isolated the right hand, slowly playing the notes at first, then bringing them up to tempo. Once at the correct tempo however, she stumbled again.

A hand covered hers. Cool fingers traced slowly down her digets. She shivered.

"Try breathing on the pick-up note to prepare yourself." he told her, face near hers as he leaned in towards her. As she played the notes, his hand moved with hers. This time she didn't make any mistakes.

"Good, now add the left hand and I'll stay on your right to guide you." he spoke, breath causing her hair to float a bit. She played the phrase a few times, thankfully not making any mistakes. How she managed that was beyond her imagination, it couldn't have been brain power, because her mind was reeling with thoughts of Edward and that cool hand covering hers and nothing else.

She began to move on in the music, his cool hand falling back into his lap. Concentrating on breathing, she played the final bars. Pulling her hands away from the keys, Bella caught Edward looking at her again. Despite how often he did this, his gaze still sent her heart racing and palms sweating. Bella distracted herself by penciling in the breathmark he suggested.

"You play well." he commented, "Do you have any other talents your not telling me about?"

Blushing, she looked back at the music. "No, only the two instruments. Besides, it's not that far-fetched for someone to play the piano."

"No, you're right." Edward replied, "and you do play exceptionally well on both instruments."

"Thank you." she said. Bella reached to grab the music from the piano, but a hand stopped her.

"Would you like to try it together?" he asked, topaz eyes smoldering.

She could hardly refuse. "Sure, but what you heard just now is weeks worth of practice." she raised her eyebrows.

"I think I can manage. As long as you will forgive me when I make mistakes."

"Alright," she gave in. Moving to pick up her cello, she slid a chair close to the piano. "From the begining then, you start."

She had long ago settled with the fact that there were no piano players out there who could handle her choice of music. At least the ones who worked with student musicians. So it came as a pleasant surprise when Edward flawlessly played along. Able to relax, Bella settled into the music and her place once again.

Time had flown by, it was already the end of her practice section and she felt it had only started. Her confusion must have shown on her face because Edward laughed.

"Guess the saying, 'Time flys when having fun' is true." he said.

"It is today." Bella responded. Dusting her bow off, she placed it inside the case. Edward was gathering up the scattered music.

"I'd like to try some of your compositions," he said, waving some of the sheet music at her, "it looks well written. If you don't mind of course." He smiled.

Embarrassed she merely nodded. Zipping the case shut, she stood. Together they walked to the parking lot. Bella could tell that Edward was bursting with questions by the quick glances he sent her way and how his lips began to move.

"I have so much I want to ask you." he finally said. "Are you free tonight?"

Catching her off gaurd she stumbled. Edward caught her by the elbow. "What?" she finally managed.

"If you are not busy of course." he said quickly, "I think a Q & A is in order."

"Oh, well..." Bella hesitated. How close would they get to 'that' subject if she said yes? Deciding she would deal with it when it came up she said, "Yes."

"Yes?" Edward asked, "you are busy, or you are free?"

"I'm free." she said.

A huge grin broke out across his features. Gosh how she loved just _looking _at him.

"I'll see you later then. Is eight okay?"

"Eight is great."

Ch.3 End

* * *

**Oh my, oh my!  
I'm hoping that added a little spice for you! and thank you for waiting so patiently for me to get the second half up. I'm not sure if it will be another day or two before the next chapter is up, so stay with me! I'm off to relax, think about my next chapter, and then to bed. see you!**

**Jane Pierre**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am not the owner of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is. But please, please! Enjoy my fanfic!**

**This is finally Chapter 4! The chapter where Bella's secret is revealed!! Read on!**

* * *

Bella frantically entered the house. Tossing her bag on the floor she stumbled her way out of her shoes.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, hearing her wild entrance. "Honey, are you feeling okay?"

She turned to see Charlie poking his head out of the living room, a game shouting its score in the background. "Hi Dad." she said breathlessly, giving him a weak smile. "I'm okay. Just got in from school."

"Ah, well. You just sounded like you were falling over or something." Charlie mumbled.

"Nope. Just fine Dad." she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "By the way. Edward Cullen is coming over tonight at eight." She turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Edward Cullen?!" Charlie sputtered, "Here? For what?!"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"He just wants to spend some time with me. You know, get to know me. As a friend I think." she was rambling now.

"Oh." Charlie said the word, opening his mouth wider than needed on the sylable. "Does he know about..."

"No Dad. I haven't told him." Bella cut him off.

"Well kiddo," he said sternly. "You might want to think about it. Honesty is always best with your friends Bells, you want to be fair."

"You think I haven't thought about that?" she said severly. Tears coming to her eyes. Charlie slowly followed her into the kitchen, sitting down in his chair. Bella leaned against the counter looking out the window into the never ending green. TV the only noise breaking the silence.

"Dad..." she began after a long moment, turning to face him. But the words never made it out of her mouth. Charlie pulled her into his arms as she sobbed.

_Flashback..._

_"Why are you doing this Bella?" Rene asked for the hundreth time. "Why are you just giving up?"_

_"Don't say it like that." she sighed. Bella placed another long sleeved shirt into her suitcase. "Just because I'm moving in with Charlie doesn't mean I'm giving up."_

_"That's not all you're doing Bells." Rene countered. "You're not planning on visiting a therapist once you move, and you don't plan on having your treatments anymore." Rene fumbled with the strings of a worn quilt, not looking at her daughter._

_Bella sighed. Why couldn't her mother understand. "Oh Mom." she moaned, "I just can't stand it anymore!" Her voice raised a bit. "I'm just sick. Sick and tierd of doctors prodding me." A sob caught in her throat._

_Rene made to interrupt._

_"No Mom." she cut her off. "I'm through. It's the same every single time. After every test, the answer is the same. Cancer."_

_Rene cringed at the word._

_"I'm dying Mom." Tears streamed down both their faces now, but neither made a move to comfort each other. "I'm dying. And I want to die in comfort. The way I choose."_

_"But honey." Rene said weakly, "If you don't have treatments, it will only be more painful in the... the e-end." She stuttered out the last word._

_"Mom. Every treatment feels like the end to me. Every time I go, I come back feeling like I'm about to die. I can't take it anymore. I need peace. And I have a right to my decision."_

_"But why Forks?" she whispered. "Don't you want to be with me anymore?"_

_That was unfair. She was her mother after all. "That's not it Mom." she said kindly. "I'm not banning you from seeing me, really, come to Forks anytime you want. I'm just giving Charlie this chance to be with me too."_

_"Plus," she added, trying to sound more cheerful, "You've been taking care of me so much lately, I want to give you some time with Phil."_

_Rene was about to say she didn't need time with Phil, she needed time with her daughter. Who would die in six months. Or so the last seven doctors said. She wanted to tell her daughter that she'd have time later. But that meant saying it out loud._

_"This is what I want Mom." Bella said quietly. "Please. Let me go."_

Charlie wiped the tears from under her eyes, kissing her forhead. He squeezed her gently in his embrace as her sobs quieted.

"T-thanks Dad." Bella said with a watery smile.

"You know that I support your every decision Bells." he began, "but I think in this case, if your being happy requires the truth between friends (he said the word 'friends' with fatherly doubt) then I think you should tell him."

"Wow Dad," Bella said. Charlie wasn't one for too many words. He smiled sheepishly at her. "I'll think about it. Promise." she pulled out of their embrace. Glancing at the clock it read 5:00 PM. She had some time to rest.

"For now, I'm going upstairs. Bit tierd." She couldn't stiffle a huge yawn.

Charlie smiled. "Of course Bells. Rest up."

Bella climbled the stairs. Reaching her room she turned on the light. As unorganized as it was, her room was a place of comfort. Unlike the one in Pheniox, it smelt of fresh rain and pine trees. The colors warmed her and the bed looked inviting.

Sighing, Bella reached her fingers to her hairline. Tugging near her temple the hair piece gave way. She slid it gently off her head and placed it a stand on the dresser. Bella gazed at her reflection in the mirror next to it. Watching her mirror-self run her hands over her bare sclap, she lightly grazed over the fuzzy patches that remained.

Her biggest secret. How would she ever tell him?

* * *

**There you are readers! Bella's secret. But just because you now know doesn't mean the story has lost it's mystery... For example: What is Edward going to say? What will he do?? **

**Find out in the upcoming chapters!**

**Night all! **

**Jane Pierre**


	6. Chapter 5

**Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer. I just love to write fanfiction for it!**

* * *

Edward knocked on the Swan's front door. Loud footsteps inside shuffled from room to room, making way to the the hall where Edward waited on the other side.

Charlie's thoughts were still focused on the game while he opened the door, but stopped the second he saw Edward.

"Good eveing Chief Swan." Edward said politely.

"Edward is it?" Charlie said mostly to himself, "please come in."

Charlie stepped to the side as Edward walked over the threashold.

"Please come have a seat." Charlie let the way to his small kitchen.

Edward frowned at his back. Charlie's thoughts were rather limited. Merely commenting to himself on a part of the game he was missing, and briefly telling himself he was thirsty. It was as if he already knew what he was going to say, and didn't need to debate about it. Which left Edward hanging. He had no idea what Charlie had in mind.

"Can I offer you anything to drink Edward?"

"No, thank you." he replied, sittng down to the worn table.

Charlie filled a glass with water for himself and sat down opposite Edward.

"Bella's upstairs resting. I'll go and wake her, but there are a few things I'd like to speak with you about first." Charlie was speaking more today than ever.

"Of course, Chief Swan." Edward said.

"Charlie."

"Charlie." Edward said, still making the name sound formal.

_"h__emm._" Charlie cleared his throat. "I want to make myself perfectly clear Edward. Bella is my daughter and I want the very best for her. She has never mentioned friends before, least of which having them over to the house. So that leads me to believe you are something special to Bella."

Edward merely raised his eyebrows.

"With that the case here, if you have any, I mean any ulterior motives towards my daughter you may leave now. If not, take care. Things with Bella are on ice enough as it is, she doesn't need anyone to make things harder for her." the expression on Charlie's face said this was no Q&A session, so Edward just nodded.

"Yes sir, I understand." he said with respect, "I have no ill-intentions."

"Good." Charlie sighed. "Make yourself at home while I let Bella know you're here."

Edward's mind was reeling. Things were on ice enough as it was? What did that mean. Was Charlie talking about the secrets Bella was obviously keeping from everyone?

* * *

Charlie entered the darkened room.

"Bella." he said softly. She mumbled in her sleep and turned onto her side.

Charlie walked into the room, closing the door behind him. In his attempt at appraching the bed however, he found himself tripping over random objects. His blundering finally managed to wake Bella.

"Dad?" she said groggily, turning on her bedside lamp to light up the room.

Untangling himself fro a scarf, Charlie looked down at his daughter. "Hey Bells, so are you feeling any better?" he took in her confused expression and sweaty face.

"Not really, to be honest." she said, holding a hand to her forhead, "I've got a killer headache."

"Well, Edward is here, but if you want me to, i'll send him home."

"Dad," she scowled, "don't be rude. I'll just take some tyenol."

"I don't want you pushing yourself." Charlie said sternly.

"I'll be fine. You didn't say anything to him did you?" she asked nervously.

"I only told him to be good to you. Nothing that you shouldn't say so yourself."

"Point taken Dad." she replied, "let me get decent, I'll be down in a minute."

Groaning, Bella hobbled out of bed. Minutes later, she had everything in place. Her hair was securely on her head, she had brushed her teeth and washed her sweaty face, and even taken some tyenol. Feeling as if she appeared normal, Bella made her way down the stairs.

The TV was still going in the living room, Charlie glued to the screen. Bella glanced around and found herself staring at Edward.

"Oh," she said, "I thought you'd be waiting in with Charlie."

"I'm not one for much televison." he said simply.

Bella joined him at the table. She looked at the microwave clock, eight fifteen PM.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Bella apoligized.

"No, that's fine. If you were tierd, it was best for you to rest. I've got a lot of questions."

She blushed.

For the next hour, Edward and Bella talked. Everything from school to their families. Swaping stories from summer vacations and birthday parties.

"So Bella." Edward said, "there is only one year left of high school, what are your plans for college?" His golden eyes delved into hers.

"Oh." she said. Put out that the conversation was going this direction so soon. She could tell Charlie was listening in, because the living room was dead silent as he turned off the TV.

"Well. I'm not going to college."

"Oh? Are you doing something that doesn't require college?"

"No, Edward. I don't have any plans for anything." She looked straight at him, mentally preparing herself to tell Edward the truth.

"I'm not sure I understand you." he finally said.

"I don't expect you do." she said kindly, "that is why I'm going to tell you. But I need you to promise me something first."

"Anything." he said, dread filling his voice.

"What I am about to tell you is private. Only my parents and Phil know this. You must promise that you will not tell anyone for any reason."

"I feel like you're about to tell me you are actually dead." he nervously joked.

Pain filled Bella's face. "Do you promise?"

Charlie was now leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and staring intently at Edward.

"Of course Bella." he said, "I promise."

"Edward." Bella began, taking a deep breath. "Edward, I have cancer. A cancer known as Leukemia."

She said it so seriously. So sure. Edward's head was spinning. He glanced up at Charlie, who still stared, watching his reaction. He looked back at Bella, who was also staring. But her expression was filled with emotion. If he could read her thoughts, oh if only he could read her thoughts.

_'Don't you run from her.'_

Edward snapped his head to catch Charlie's stern expression, listening to his thoughts.

_'Don't you run from her when she can't run from herself.'_

"Edward?" Bella's voice caught.

He looked at the woman across from him. He reached the length of the worn table and took her trembling hands within his own.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ch. 5 End.

* * *

**Ok guys, that is chapter five! I hope you enjoyed. Some of you have wonderful ideas as to where this story is going. Thank you for reviewing! I'll be back later this week for the next chapter!**

**Till next time.**

**Jane Pierre**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! but i can use my imagination to write a fanfic!! yay for fanfics!! yay!**

* * *

Not for the first time tonight, Edward's mind was in over-drive. Bella Swan amazed him. The moment he first laid eyes on her he wanted to know more. When he discovered he could not hear her thoughts, he was even deeper in. Spending time with her the last few days had shown Edward a side of Bella he never imagined.

But nothing could have prepared him for the way he felt about Bella this very second. Only a moment ago she had shared her hardest secret. The look of desperation on her face before his answer, and her one of utter relief and joy after it, brought a tangle of new emotions to the surface.

Could this really be love he was feeling? The desire to go to any ends to make the other happy? The tingly, nervous jump of the stomach every time her lips turned into a smile, or her laughter echoed in the room. Was it love? And did Bella feel it too? There was no way to be sure. Time would be the only answer to his question. But time was also Bella's worst enemy.

* * *

Bella and Edward had practiced everyday after school in preparation for the talent show. Edward had convinced Bella that it would be best for him to play the piano part. Despite her original protests, he was right. There would be room for tempo fluctuations and God forbid, mistakes. As well as sounding better than a recording.

Here they were, the night of the show, and Bella was not feeling well at all. The cancer was eating away at her faster now that she stopped treatments. The pain was getting worse day by day, and Bella was loosing control of her body.

She wondered if Edward noticed. How she ate even less, couldn't do more than one thing at a time, and was always tired. A deep, bone weary tired.

"What are you thinking?" Edward leaned in to ask in a soft voice. He had been asking that question a lot lately, as if it were his favorite one.

"About how bad this going to be." Bella said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"It won't be bad, Bella."

"Say that to our dress rehearsal." she mumbled gloomily.

"That was just nerves." he assured her. But his tone contradicted his confidence. He too was wondering what happened.

The dress rehearsal was moving along smoothly, as smooth as semi to non-talented people could move, when Bella and Edward had performed. Things started well, just like in all their practice sessions, but then Bella had begun to make mistakes.

He had watched her struggle. Her fingers fumbling over the strings. For the most part it had sounded okay. But it felt as if her notes were slightly behind, and her fingers not keeping up with the bow. Bella had shrugged it off as nerves, but Edward noticed that she seemed paler, and less responsive.

"You'll do fine." he said. She just looked at him hopefully, wanting to believe his words.

"Bella, Edward," the choir teacher said, "You're up next."

Edward pulled Bella into a one-armed hug, as she was holding her cello, and squeezed gently.

"Are you ready?" he asked. They could hear muffled applause for the previous act.

"Yes."

It took all her concentration to walk across the stage and sit down next to the piano. Her head was pounding so loudly, she wondered if she would be able to hear anything else. Picking up her bow she took a deep breath and gave Edward a nod.

Edward's introduction was all she needed. Melting into the music, Bella played as she never had before. Not only were the notes perfectly in time, there was life to them. The music told a story. Going to school.

Bella, going to school for the first time. The adventures she embarked on with friends. Year after year... the memories she had made.

Bella was lost in the music. The song became sad for her last year of school. Her last, but best. She had met Edward. No on has ever touched her life so profoundly.

Tears slid down her face as she came to the end of the piece, drawing out the final note. She had figured out why Edward was different from everyone else.

Why he touched her deeper than her mundane classmates.

She was in love with Edward.

Bella's heart was breaking...

She had fallen in love... when she might not live to see next month.

Ch. 6 End.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The story is near its end. maybe two more chapters to type up and upload!**

**Jane Pierre**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am not the owner of twilight, stephenie meyer is, i'm just here to write my fanfiction!  
Sorry this took so long! I got tired near the end, so be prepared for silly mistakes!  
thanks for waiting, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The night was finally over. Overall, the talent show had been a success. Many people had complimented Edward and Bella for playing. Teary eyed mothers confessed it was their favorite act, even if their own children had been in the show as well.

The second it looked okay to leave, Bella had drug Charlie out the door. He chatted happily the whole way home, giving her praise on her performance, and describing other acts that were memorable. It lasted the whole trip home, Charlie was still chattering as they walked up the path into the house. Leaving him to fend for himself in the kitchen, Bella hurried upstairs.

At last she had her peace. The shower was warming up behind her as she brushed her teeth, thinking. She knew that it was completely unfair of her to love Edward. He was so giving and kind, not to mention perfect. She couldn't ask him to be with her, not when she was so... so high maintenance. And what would it do to him when she finally kicked the bucket? She had enough heartbreak just thinking about how Charlie and Renee would do in her absence.

Stepping into the shower, Bella let the hot water loosen her tight muscles. Under the steady flow, she was able to relax and think.

Her heart ached.

There had never been anyone she cared for and loved so deeply. For once Bella didn't want to think about the future, the one without her in it. She wanted to love Edward. And she wanted him to know.

As much as her resolve should have eased her, reality allowed her no relaxation. In reply, Bella's body reminded her of the cancer consuming her. Joints ached, and her fingers tingled. She was starting to see symptoms more often lately, and it was scaring her.

Since she had stopped treatment, things had begun to get worse at a faster pace. Bella didn't think the lasted guess of six months was true anymore. That prediction had the stipulation of chemotherapy. Her time was shorter without it.

Turning off the water, Bella stepped out of the shower. Quickly changing into boxer shorts and a tank top, Bella stared at herself in the steamy mirror.

Gaunt face, shadows under the eyes, she looked as if she'd never had any sleep. Her eyes traveled down her arms to her shaking hands in front of her. Her pale skin showed shadows of old and new bruises, they were so ready to appear. No thanks to her clumsiness. Her inspection continued, fingers counting ribs as they trailed down. She couldn't remember the last time she felt normal. The last time she didn't need to wear a belt. Or how she had to squeeze into her favorite shirt, which now hung in her closet, too big to be worn.

Did she really think Edward could love her? When she looked half dead already? She shook her head. She was not going to think this way. She had to hope.

Hanging her damp towel up, Bella headed for her room.

* * *

Edward remained silent as Bella entered the room, smelling sweetly of strawberries and a rich earthy floral. He was a little surprised to see her bare head, so used to the wig she wore. He had known it was false, not right away, but soon after she had told him of her cancer. There had always been something curious about it, it didn't smell right. As if Bella's scent only perfumed it, rather than coming from it.

He was worried about her, and that was why he was here, invading her room. The weeks had flown by in bliss. Bella had opened up a lot to him, and he fell more in love everyday. He wanted to spend every moment of his life with her. But in every moment, he had to face an old argument within himself.

Day by day Bella grew worse. Deteriorating before his very eyes. She grew thinner each day, fatigue controlled her every movement. And the talent show had been the event that made him face reality. Bella's music was her life, and to see her struggle was proof of her cancer taking over. If he could hazard a guess, Bella only had a few short weeks of life left.

As a human.

He had spent hours debating with himself over Bella. After all, her soul was on the line. If he changed Bella into a vampire, he would be taking her chances at heaven away. But if she loved him... If she loved him as much as he did her, then he would give her a choice. Swallowing the lump in his throat he said her name softly.

"Bella"

She turned in surprise to see Edward sitting at her desk. "Oh." she gasped.

"I'm sorry to have come here like this, but I had to see you." Edward said.

All Bella could do was stare at him. He stared back, waiting. Slowly, she regained use of her limbs, and moved to sit on the bed. Taking a deep breath she said, "What can I do for you Edward?"

His eyes bored into hers. "Be honest with me Bella, how are you feeling?"

She didn't see that one coming. It took her a moment to answer. "I'm not sure Edward. Just how is someone with Leukemia supposed to feel?" The bitterness in her voice surprised even her. She looked down at her lap, taking deep breaths.

Edward closed the distance between them and kneeled at her feet, gently pulling her trembleing hands into his own. "Bella. There's something I must tell you."

She looked into his eyes, molten gold. "Yes?"

"Bella, I love you." He said earnestly. "And I want to spend forever with you."

It took her a few seconds to answer. Boy was she being slow lately. "Edward. I love you too. But I don't think it's fair."

Confusion filled his face, "fair? what is not fair?"

"It's not like I'm going to be around much longer. You shouldn't have to tie yourself down." It hurt to tell him this, hadn't she told herself she was wanted this love?

"Bella." he said seriously, "What if I told you that you don't have to die?"

His fingers massaging hers was distracting. "What?" she sputtered, leaning back. "Don't mock me Edward. Death is knocking on my door."

"Not necessarily." he said. Bella tried to pull out of his hold. Edward moved from his kneeling position to join Bella on the bed. "I'm being serious."

Looking deep into her eyes, he said the words that might send her running. "Bella, I'm a vampire."

* * *

**Sorry that this took so long to get posted. It has been a pretty busy time. What with a much needed vacation and getting my story on paper. Hope you enjoy, and I'll have the final chapter up hopefully by Monday. Thanks for reading!**

**Jane Pierre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not I.**

* * *

"So you're telling me you never sleep? Or eat?"

"You sound like you're laughing Bella." Edward mused aloud.

"No, no." she smiled, "I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it."

She snuggled closer in his icy arms. They were laying on Bella's bed, a blanket separating them to keep Bella warm.

After the initial shock of Edward's confession, Bella had fired off question after question. He even had demonstrated for her, flying around the room at lighting speed. Even though conversation flowed, Bella's mortality hadn't surfaced again. It was really just too much. Not die? The concept defied reality. Defied life and death. Bella didn't want to bring it up. She was filled with butterflies when she thought about it.

What was most blaring in her mind at the moment was something else Edward had said.

"I love you."

Nothing else mattered.

Edwards fingers slowly traced the lines on Bella's palm. His cool, light caress hypnotized her, rendering her speechless.

"Bella..."

"Mmm?" she managed.

"I want you to be with me."

"I am with you." she replied slowly.

"No Bella, I mean with you forever... as long as you'll have me."

Bella twisted in Edward's lap to look up at his face. They stared at each other, taking in each small feature. Edward's fingers began to trace her eyebrows, jaw, and nose as if memorizing her soft flesh. She couldn't think, or breathe... where his fingers grazed her skin burned and tingled.

Edward's hands cupped her face. She let her eyes drift close as he stared intently. Bella could feel his sweet breath fanning her face. Her heart was beating at an alarming pace. Fluttering beneath her tank top.

Slowly Edward leaned in, his nose brushing hers. Butterflies burst between them as his stony lips gently touched hers.

The kiss had only lasted seconds, but Bella was breathing hard regardless. Edward released her face and they shifted back into a cuddling position. Bella's ear rested on his chest, feeling the air whoosh in and out without an accompanying heartbeat. Yet another factor that proved he was a vampire. Her excitement was short lived. Thoughts of his offer brought on nerves she rarely experienced.

Edward went back to caressing her palm, waiting with unbelievable patience. Waiting for Bella's reply.

"I don't know Edward." she whispered finally.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked gently.

"Everything." the word came out in a whisper.

They sat there in silence. Unspoken words hovering in the air around them.

"I know it's a hard decision to make Bella." he finally said, "I'm not expecting a answer tonight." He brushed a lock of hair out of Bella's eyes. "I want you to decide when you're ready."

Bella sighed contently in his arms. That was one thing she loved about Edward, he rarely pressured her. And she usually got her way. Looking at it literally, she was quite spoiled. Thoughts swirling, Bella drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Days had passed since Edward's proposal, and neither of them had brought it up again. It wasn't exactly the elephant in the room, but Bella knew Edward wanted an answer. More specifically, for her to say yes.

She wanted to say yes. She didn't want to die yet, and she loved Edward. But the past was hard to let go. It seemed she had no peace from her cancer. Since the first diagnosis she'd lived as if dead, preparing herself and those she loved for her last moments. Now there was a chance she didn't have to die, and all in one swoop she'd get everything she wanted. Edward, and her life. In a strange stay out of the sun kind of way.

The Leukemia ravaging her body wasn't waiting for her answer. Instead it ate away at her, wanting to win the fight over her mortality.

Sighing, Bella told herself the answer.

Yes.

Forever. With Edward.

A huge weight lifted off her chest at the decision. Snapping her fingers, Bella slung her backpack over her shoulder, smiling at the thought of telling Edward the second she got to school. Exiting her room, she reached the top of the stairs when it hit her. Trembling she grasped her chest, which felt like a horse had kicked her square. Wheezing, her vision blackened, and her body tumbled forward down the steps.

* * *

Another overcast day. Edward leaned against his car, tilting his head back to examine the sky. Not a scrap of blue up there. As it usually was all year long. He was hoping for a sunny day soon, Edward wanted to take Bella out to his secret meadow. The place was beautiful, and he wanted her to see it as well as other things.

Bella. Who was running late. Edward strained his super sensitive ears, yet couldn't hear the roar of Bella's truck. Odd. She usually was early.

Edward was tempted to run by her house, in case she was out sick and forgot to call when he saw and heard Alice running towards him.

Her thoughts were in such a disarray he couldn't make any sense of them.

"Edward." she gasped.

His cell phone began to buzz the same moment. Pressing the talk button he held the device up to his ear.

"Edward, I need you to come by the hospital right away." Carlisle spoke in his ear, "It's Bella."

Carlisle barely finished his sentence before Edward was behind the wheel, throwing his Volvo into reverse.

"I'm coming with you." Alice said, already seated in the passenger seat.

Edward didn't even bother to reply. The panic seizing him had Edward by the throat. Forks flew by in a blur and his car wouldn't go fast enough. He slowed down in the hospital parking lot just because Carlisle's coworkers might see.

Running so fast that any human looking wouldn't have noticed, Edward and Alice burst into Carlisle's office.

"Edward." Carlisle breathed. "I need you to calm down."

"Where is she?" Edward demanded.

"Bella is resting right now. She just came out of ER."

Alice looked between the two, Edward frantic, Carlisle holding his palms up to calm Edward.

"I'll leave you two to talk, be in the lobby." and she left, quietly closing the door.

"ER?" Edward whispered, falling into an empty chair.

"Yes, Bella took quite a fall this morning." Carlisle spoke as he took his seat behind the desk. "I had to set a few bones and give her a number of stitches... but I'm afraid that isn't the worst of it."

Edward looked up from his hands to stare into his father's face.

"Edward, Bella is bleeding internally. Under normal circumstances I could send her into surgery and she'd have a pretty good chance of making a recovery. However, because her Leukemia has taken over, her body is spent."

"You have to try." Edward said weakly.

"There is a very good chance Bella will not make it, surgery will only hasten her death."

Silence filled the room. Edward wanted to run, run screaming. This was not supposed to happen. What about time? What about Bella and Edward's time together? He hadn't even taken her to his meadow yet, he hasn't told her I love you enough times yet.

"Carlisle." Edward managed. "I offered her our life."

It was a moment before Carlisle spoke. "Son, I want you to be happy. And if Bella has agreed to this, then I will be more than willing to help you change her."

"She hasn't given me an answer yet." Edward moaned.

"I suppose it would be good to ask her now Edward, she doesn't have a lot of time."

* * *

Bella opened her brown eyes to see a pair of golden ones staring straight back.

"Edward." she said, surprised. Trying to sit up she found herself being pushed back down by his icy hands.

"Don't move too much Bella." Edward said stiffly.

Sighing, Bella laid back on her pillows. The hospital room buzzed around her. Numerous devices measured her heart rate and blood pressure, telling the nurses whatever they needed to know. She focused on Edward's anxious face.

"They tell me I'm going to die." Bella laughed.

Edward's eyebrows smashed together, and he frowned. "I don't see what's funny about that Bella."

"Edward, I've _been_ dying." when his face didn't change expressions she tried another route. "Some broken bones, stitches. That's all the surface damage. What's really killing me is inside." She punctuated the sentence, poking her chest.

"I've been broken a long time, now things are starting to call quits."

His face finally changed. From anger to sadness.

"Bella. What about Charlie and Renee? What about your future." he asked.

"I knew long ago I wouldn't have a future." she waved with her hand, careful of the IV jabbed in it.

"...what about me?" he spoke softly.

"Oh Edward." Bella sighed. "do you remember when you told me I could live?"

"...yes..." hope saturated the word.

"...D-do you still want me forever?" Bella stuttered, worried Edward had changed his mind.

Edward leaned in and pressed his cool lips to Bella's.

"Yes. Yes I still want you forever."

"Everything will be ok Bella." he whispered. Leaning in he captured her lips.

"Yes I know." she managed. "Edward."

"Yes?"

"I love you forever."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed my story and have fun reading! **

**Jane Pierre**


End file.
